For You
by Mikumi Anatowa
Summary: Kagome is being forced to be something she's most definetly not. She makes a couple of friends; Kagome can't always be a girl... That's the problem.
1. Kinn vs Kouga

**

Chapter One  


Kouga vs. Kinn**

"Wait, what do you mean I _have _to," Kagome exclaimed.

"Unless you want your cousin to suffer more," Kagome's mother calmly said, "then I suggest that you go along with this for his sake and for your aunt's sake."

"Why can't you get someone else to, like, hire someone or something!"

"I can't trust them, I would barley know them. That's why I'm asking you, Kagome. You're aloud to wear hats in that school. All we have to do is change your name a little."

"To what, Kago?"

"Actually, I was thinking more Kagin."

"Kagin?" A sweat drop formed on Kagome's face as she raised an eyebrow.

"No? What about Kanma?"

"That's very odd..."

"You can say your father was an odd person."

"Can't you give me a decent name!"

"How about Kevin?"

"That's an American name, Mama! We're Japanese and we live in Japan, in a _Japanese _shrine!"

"Then you pick one." Kagome's mother smiled.

Kagome sat there in thought;_ What about Kirand? No, that's really stupid. It has to start with a "K" in case I start to say Kagome. What about Kiji? Ack, no. Kankee? Ew, no. I can't even pick a name; I'm so pathetic. Just Kinn works, two N's of course!_ Kagome nodded her head; "I've picked one."

"What is it," Kagome's mother asked, very curious.

"Kinn."

"I like it, simple, yet humble." Kagome's mother grabbed her car keys and smiled. "So, it's settled. You will be Higurashi Kinn at the Runko's School for Boys!"

Kagome groaned, "I can't believe I actually _agreed _to this!"

"You'll fit in just fine, honey. Now, come on, let's go get your hair cut--"

"Oh, no!" Kagome grabbed her hair possessively. "We are _not _cutting my hair!"

"We have to, you'll look too much like a girl."

Kagome's head fell down and grumbled, "Fine..."

"Great, let's go to your appointment."

Kagome's mother took Kagome's--or should we say Kinn's--hand and took her out to the car. Kagome whimpered when her hair was cut off, the hair stacking on the floor. When the hair cut was complete, Kagome had shaggy, yet decent hair with bangs over her eyebrows. Kagome stood up out of the chair as her mother paid for the cut.

Kagome's cousin was having trouble at school, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Since Kagome was the only one the same age as him, she was forced to agree to go to an _all _boy school with him and do some investigating. The problem was, she would most likely have to spend the whole year there and then possibly go back her original school.

It's not like Kagome couldn't pull it off, she could if she wanted to, it's just the fact of her being developed and the curves of her body that might just ruin it. Kagome's grandfather (who was a little messed up in the head) explained to her that she could wrap bandages around her chest to contain her breasts to her torso and wear baggy clothes.

This school wasn't the type that was really picky about the bagginess of your clothes, just as long as your bottom was covered, they were happy. They were just picky about the appearance of your hair and skin. They liked your hair to look decent and your skin to be dirt-free. Unless it was some special occasion, like graduation or something, you had to be dressed nicely.

Kagome was relieved about those facts. Kagome kept her hair very nicely done and her skin dirt-free. The baggy clothes she could deal with; it was the thing that saved her life. Why Kagome even thought twice about doing this was beyond being able to answer.

......................................................................................................................................................

The next day, Kagome put on her baggy uniform and sat down for breakfast. She ate it quietly, not even wanting to say anything about her new day she was about to face as a boy. When she was finished, she grabbed her backpack, swung it over her shoulders, slipped on her sneakers (which her mother had bought in the men's section), and left out the door.

It was the first official day at school, September first, and she went to her bus stop two blocks away. Kagome saw two boys standing there, and at this time, no one seemed to find it shocking to see any hanyous or youkai around. When she approached, the two boys looked at her, one was a hanyou, and the other was a youkai.

"Who the hell are you," the hanyou asked.

"You're really nice when it comes to greeting people, dog shit," the youkai replied.

"Shut up, wimpy wolf."

Kagome cleared her voice, deepening it a little, "I'm Higurashi Kinn, I'm a junior."

"I'm Kidoban Kouga, and that would be the dog shit, Inuyasha," the youkai said. "We're both juniors too."

The hanyou growled his fangs showing.

"You go to Runko's too," Kagome said, trying to break the fight.

"Unfortunately," a voice said from behind her.

She jumped a little and turned around to see a boy with a tiny, black ponytail. She was jealous that he still had hair, along with Kouga and Inuyasha.

"I'm Sukebe Miroku," he said.

"Higurashi Kinn," Kagome replied.

"Really?"

"Ano, I'm known...?"

"You live in the Higurashi shrine?"

"Yeah."

"Would you happen to know a young woman who lives there?"

Kagome fell over and groaned, "Ano, uh--"

"She's a junior, goes to that large, public school nearby. She has black hair, slate-blue eyes, lovely skin."

"Kinn's a junior though," Kouga said suspiciously.

All eyes were on Kagome. She nervously said, "Um, yeah, Kagome is my twin..."

"Can I, of course, I mean, we meet her," Miroku smirked.

"She wouldn't really have the time, she's always studying math--"

"I can help her!"

The bus arrived just before Kagome could reply. She stumbled on the bus, sitting in the very back sit, sinking into the seat. Kagome groaned how was she going to avoid them _now_? They think that she's the twin sister of Kinn who doesn't even exist! _This is not good, not good at all. I need something for this headache..._

Kagome arrived at the school. It seemed a little empty, but what can you expect out of a private, all boy school? Kagome walked around, looking at a map when she bumped into someone. The person snorted and said; "Need help?"

Kagome looked up; it was Inuyasha, "Uh, yeah."

"Let me see your schedule." Inuyasha snatched the tiny piece of paper from Kagome's hand and scanned it. "Keh, first part of the day with me, then lunch with the group, and then Miroku for the rest of the day. I pity you."

"Why, because I have to deal with you in the morning?"

"Cold, Kinn, very cold."

"You should be use to it, Inuyasha."

"Man, is he striking you down, dog shit," Kouga snorted.

"I'd like to see you try to strike anyone down, wimpy wolf," Inuyasha snarled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Keh, I'd like to see you win a challenge against Kinn here."

"What do you say, Kinn? Challenge me at during sixth period, _if_ you have break."

"I do," Kagome said, "but why do you want to fight me?"

"To prove that if I can beat you, I can beat him any day."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to act like a guy, but she was still pretty offended. "You're calling me weak?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You're on, Kouga."

"See you sixth."

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes, "Let's go to first period, I'm getting pissed."

Inuyasha smirked, there was no way he was going to be Kouga. There was some strange vibe coming off Kinn, but he couldn't figure it out. Inuyasha shrugged and showed Kinn the way to class.

......................................................................................................................................................

To Kagome's regret, sixth period came around quickly. Kagome only had some juice and an apple just in case Kouga made her throw up by a punch in her stomach. Kagome walked out to the soccer field and leaned on the benches, waiting for Kouga to come. She just thanked Gods that she had taken ballet and karate when she was younger. Kouga had arrived, "Ready to go, ningen?"

Kagome stood up and jumped in front of Kouga, "More than you know. No weapons. Fists, feet, and the knees aloud. The bell for ending of sixth period ends it and the winner is the one who still stands stronger. If someone passes out before then, they're the loser. Deal?"

"Deal."

Inuyasha and Miroku came to watch, along with two other girls. He snorted, "Let's see what this human's made off. Who do you bet on, Sango?" Technically, girls weren't aloud on campus, but Inuyasha sneaked them in, so he was "bending" the rules.

"Kinn, most definitely," Sango said and everyone looked at her a little odd besides the ones ready to fight. "What? He looks like he has a lot of potential!"

"Your mad, Sango," Miroku said. "Beautiful, but mad. Kinn has no advantage over his speed."

"You want to bet on that?"

"Fifty yen says Kouga wins."

"Fifty that Kinn wins."

Sango and Miroku each put down fifty yen on the bench, glaring at each other. The bell for the beginning of sixth period rung, and the fight started.

Kagome stood her ground, but Kouga lunged at her. She dodged easily by rolling behind him and kicking his back as she jumped on to her feet. She took a pose and Kouga growled at her, "You'll pay for that!" Kouga lunged at her again, but she moved to the side, Kouga crashing into the pole that stood behind her.

Inuyasha, Sango, and the other girl, Rin, bursted out laughing, but Miroku got pissed off. "Come on, you baka," Miroku shouted, "I'm betting 50 yen that you win! Stop screwing around!"

"Hey, I think he's starting to pick up on you, Inuyasha," Sango smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, it's not my fault he's some stupid hoshi-wannabe."

"Ooh, shall we add you to the bet?"

"Yeah, I bet Kinn wins." Inuyasha dug through his pockets and added fifty yen with the hundred yen.

"I'm going to have to go with Miroku," Rin said, adding her own fifty-yen, "I say Kouga. He's stupid, but he's fast."

"Ah, but Kinn is tricky," Sango pointed to the fight.

Kagome had just blocked another blow from Kouga. Kouga, getting extremely annoyed, yelled, "Come on, ningen! You can do better than just dodge."

"It's not my problem you can't hit me," Kagome grinned.

Kouga had hit her, Kagome fell back and skidded a foot, but she just stood up, "Is that the best you can do?"

Kouga growled and headed towards her. Kagome stood there, but when he came close enough, Kagome held out her fist, but Kouga ran right into it, falling back to the ground. Kagome kicked him the stomach and then... _there_. She sighed and squatted down, "Shame." Kagome punched him in the nose and Kouga was knocked unconscious.

Sango and Inuyasha cheered while Miroku and Rin sulked. "Congratulations," Miroku smiled, rubbing Sango's bottom.

Sango stopped cheering and smacked Miroku, "Hentai!"

"I was just congratulating you." Miroku's face had a bright red hand print on it.

"Never congratulate me again!"

Sango took a hundred-yen and gave the other hundred to Inuyasha. Sango checked her watch, "Come on, Rin, we need to get back to school before the bell rings or else we're dead."

"Hai," Rin nodded her head and ran off with Sango.

"Sayonara, ladies," Miroku smiled, waving good-bye.

Kagome waltzed up to Miroku and Inuyasha, "Who were those girls?"

"Sango and Rin," Inuyasha replied. "I was 'bending' a few rules."

Kagome shrugged, "Hell, I beat Kouga."

"Watch out," Miroku shouted.

Kagome turned around and Kouga was flying at her. Kagome threw her leg, kicking him out of the way, Kouga crashing into the ground. "Damn," Miroku said. "If you were a woman--"

"Never finish that sentence," Kagome pleaded.

"Of course, Kinn-kun."

"I got a hundred yen, I won the bet, let's go," Inuyasha said.

The bell rung just when they were ten feet away from the soccer field and Kouga had finally come back. "Fuck," Kouga muttered, "I'll get Kinn back some how..." That's when Kouga smirked, remembering what Kinn had said that morning, _"Um, yeah, Kagome is my twin..."_ Kouga smirked very cynically now, coming up with the perfect scheme.


	2. Higurashi Kagome

**Chapter Two   
Higurashi Kagome**

  
Kagome got on her bus and arrived at home. When she got inside, she dropped her backpack and went straight to her room to change. Kagome was tired of being a boy, _And it's only been one day!_ Kagome slipped on her white, light, light blue flowered dress and she looked in the mirror.   
  
Even without her breasts being wrapped down to her torso, she still looked a little like a man. Kagome grabbed a stretchy headband and put it in her hair, letting some of her bangs hang down. She "puffed" her hair up and put on some light blue eye shadow. After applying some shiney lip-gloss, Kagome stood in front of the mirror again. She looked like woman.   
  
This made Kagome very happy and she skipped off to the guest room to make it Kinn's Room. She added all sorts of things: Plenty of thrown-around clothes, school books, a few video game cases (which she stole from Souta, sh), a soccer ball, scatter shoes, a lap, a stereo (with some rock CDs next to it), and she even messed up the bed.   
  
Kagome was very satisfied with her work, it definitely looked like a teenage guys' room. She smiled and walked out the room, brushing her hair with her fingers and straightening her dress. Kagome looked at the clock, it was 7:00. Did it really take her four hours and half just to get settled? _I'm too much of a perfectionist sometimes..._ Kagome groaned and mentally hit herself.   
  
She walked down the stairs and there was a note. Kagome picked it up and read it aloud, "Dear K.K., Grandpa and I went to have a Father/Daughter night. Souta is sleeping over at a friend's house. I left some ramen in the cupboard for you two. Have fun! Love, Mama." Kagome looked at the bottom, it was the scribble of a P.S. that only Kagome could read. Kagome whispered, "P.S. Souta over heard the conversation at the bus stop." _I'm going to kill that little brat_, Kagome crumbled up the note and threw it away.   
  
She pulled out a package of ramen, she sulked, "No instant ramen... Great." Kagome took out a pot and filled it with two cups of water. She turned on the stove to let it boil.   
  
The doorbell rang and Kagome groaned, "Coming!" She walked up to the door and opened it, she smiled, but then her eyes went wide. _What are they doing here!_   
  
"We were hoping to have a movie night with Kinn," Miroku smiled. "I'm supposing that you are the lovely, ever so fair twin sister of Kinn." Miroku took her hand and kissed it.   
  
Kagome blushed, but shook it away, "Um, Kinn was thinking of doing that too! He might be back later..."   
  
"May we wait for him with you, Kagome." Miroku smiled.   
  
"Um... Sure, uh, he said if you were to come, that you should wait for him to get back!"   
  
"Great, but how did he know we might come?"   
  
"I have no idea, my older brother is a freak."   
  
"Oh, he's older than you?"   
  
"Ano, actually yeah, only by two minutes though."   
  
"Lovely..."   
  
Kagome shook her head, "How rude of me, please do come in!" Kagome stepped outside and escorted them inside.   
  
"Ladies first," Miroku said after Inuyasha walked in.   
  
"Arigatou," Kagome smiled, walking in. She felt some slight rubbing on her bottom. Kagome shrieked and lunged into Inuyasha's arm.   
  
Inuyasha blushed, but Kagome held on still, afraid of Miroku. Inuyasha scowled at Miroku, "You just met her!"   
  
"So," Miroku said.   
  
"She's our friends little sister too."   
  
"So...?"   
  
"Kinn's going to kill you."   
  
Miroku gulped, "I-I'll explain it to him! It'll be like nothing happened!"   
  
Kagome still held on to Inuyasha, she blushed when she realized where she was. She jumped out of his arms, beaming cherry red. "Uh, uh, um, **my ramen!**" Kagome ran into the kitchen and put the ramen in the water. She moved the block around a little in the water, soaking the topside.   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku came in, looking at Kagome (who was still red in the cheeks). Inuyasha came next to her, "I love ramen!"   
  
"Me too," Kagome replied, still putting her attention on the ramen.   
  
Miroku just stood there and then he cleared his throat, "Um, Sango and Rin should be in a half hour..."   
  
Kagome looked at the clock, 7:15 P.M. She straightened her dress and said, "An-ano, then, I guess we should wait for them too..."   
  
Inuyasha looked at the blushing Kagome, still her attention on the ramen. "Would you mind if I had some water? I'm a little thirsty."   
  
"Sure, no problem," Kagome smiled, her cheeks back to it's normal color. She reached up, grabbed a glass, and began to fill it with water. _I'm such a baka! I lunged into his arms! Oh, Kinn is going to kill me. Matte, Kinn isn't even really! Chikuso..._ Kagome handed the glass over to Inuyasha. He took it and drank it in three gulps. Kagome bit her lip and went back to stirring the ramen.   
  
She, then, glanced over at Inuyasha and saw what he was wearing. It was the still the uniform from school, but it was unbuttoned a little and the cuffs were unbuttoned at well, hanging over his hands a little. Kagome turned back to the ramen, turning off the stove. She poured in the seasoning (creamy chicken) and stirred it. _What's wrong with me? My heart is pounding and I want to lunge back into Inuyasha's arms. I'm so stupid. Baka! Baka, baka, baka! I'm so pathetic... I'm supposed to be acting like someone's twin. I just can't--_   
  
"Where's Kinn anyway," Miroku finally asked.   
  
"Oh," Kagome began to stutter, "h-he's, you see, he's. An-ano, h-he's, uh--" The doorbell rang, _Thank you, gods!_ Kagome rushed it answer it; to her most unfortunate luck, it was Kouga, "Konichiwa."   
  
"Hello," Kouga smiled with a daring, charming smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but is Kinn here?"   
  
"No, he's not. Can I give him a message?"   
  
"That's all right... I'm Kouga."   
  
"Higurashi Kagome."   
  
"You're Kinn's sister. You're very gorgeous."   
  
"Arigatou..."   
  
"Would you like to come and have dinner with me?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I've already had dinner..."   
  
"Dessert then?"   
  
"No, maybe some other time though."   
  
"When are you free?"   
  
"Um... I'm not sure, I'll make sure to let you know though!" Kagome shut the door and sighed, Kouga was gone.   
  
"Who was that," Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Just some guy named Kouga looking for Kinn."   
  
"You don't want him to meet up with Kinn..."   
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked this fairly stupidly, acting like she knew nothing.   
  
"They fought during sixth period."   
  
"Oh my, no wonder Kouga looked beaten up!"   
  
"Yeah, I won a hundred yen too!"   
  
"Your name is Inuyasha, right?"   
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"   
  
"Kinn told me about you guys."   
  
Miroku came in, "Did he tell you about me?"   
  
"Yes, you're Mirako, right?"   
  
"Miroku actually."   
  
"Ah, yes..." Kagome smiled and walked back in the kitchen to drain out her ramen. She walked in and saw that it was already in a bowel it chopsticks, ready to be eaten. She looked at the two boys, one shrugged and the other looked anyway. She smiled, "Arigatou, Inuyasha."   
  
"Don't mention it," Inuyasha replied and Kagome giggled. "Literally, don't mention it."   
  
"All right..." There was the doorbell again. Kagome groaned, It better not be Hojo or Kouga... Kagome walked to the door and answered it, there stood two girls. "You must be Sango and Rin! Higurashi Kagome."   
  
"Oh, you're that twin Miroku was blabbing about," said the girl with the reddish eye shadow. "I'm Sango, this is Rin."   
  
"Konichiwa!"   
  
"He's touched you, hasn't he?"   
  
"Hai... I'd rather not talk about it..."   
  
"Oh, no big deal, he does it to _everyone_. Just be glad he hasn't asked you to bear your child."   
  
Kagome clenched her fists, and let Sango and Rin in. She relaxed and showed them to the kitchen were everyone else was. "Oh, you're already here," Rin said.   
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "we came a half hour early."   
  
"Why...?"   
  
"I was bored."   
  
"Right. So, the movies?"   
  
"Got them," Miroku said, smiling.   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "If I'm going to be in the same room with Miroku were I'll be sitting and watching movies, I'm changing into some pajama pants."   
  
Everyone snickered as Kagome left and Inuyasha snarled at Miroku. Miroku looked at the snickering faces and the snarling hanyou. He shrugged, "What did I do?"   
  


....................................................................................................

  
Kagome rummaged through her drawers, only wearing her under garments. "Ugh, where are those stupid black pajama pants," Kagome growled.   
  
There was the creaking over her door opening, and someone peered in. Kagome threw a pillow at them, "Etchi!"   
  
"Gomen," the person exclaimed, it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha shut the door and said through it, "I was just looking for the bathroom."   
  
"Next door on your left," Kagome replied, blushing desert red once more. She grabbed the pair of velvet, black pajama pants and she slipped on a white tank top. She fixed her hair a little and rubbed her cheeks to rid of her blush. _Why am I blushing? Inuyasha just walked in on me when I was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, I'm supposed to be angry! Then how come I feel like I didn't mind at all?_ Kagome shook her head, she was already going mad.   
  
Kagome fixed her hair once more and walked out of her room. She saw Inuyasha walk out, wiping his hands a little on his clothing. She stepped back a little bit and saw him walk into Kinn's room. She followed him quietly into Kinn's room. Inuyasha looked at the bed, the clothes, and the books on the desk. He closed a book a little and read the titled aloud, "Devil's Code. Interesting." Inuyasha shrugged and turned around.   
  
Kagome smiled as Inuyasha jumped. Kagome giggled, "Stop poking around my brother's room and come downstairs, they've probably started without us."   
  
"All right... Just don't sneak up on me like that."   
  
"Fine."   
  
Kagome walked ahead of Inuyasha and entered the living room. She slid the door open to see the very beginning of Spirited Away. Kagome hopped onto the couch, "This is a great movie."   
  
"I know," Rin replied.   
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, leaning on the armrest. It was now 8:00. Inuyasha sighed and watched the "chick flick". It wasn't until it got to the part where the girl reached the boiler room when Inuyasha began to drift off.   
  


....................................................................................................

  
After Spirited Away was over, Sango put in Princess Mononoke. Inuyasha looked at the clock, it was about 10:30. He groaned, "Where the hell is Kinn?"   
  
"I-I do-don't kno-ow," Kagome stuttered.   
  
"You're hiding something from us..." Inuyasha stared at Kagome, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"All right, you want to know the truth?"   
  
"I'd like it a lot."   
  
"My uncle is very sick, almost dying in fact. Kinn is at the hospital visiting him. Unlike you, apparently, Kinn actually has a few sensitive bones. You, Inuyasha, do not have one in your single body!" Kagome lied quickly, but the sensitivity of Inuyasha was true.   
  
Through out Spirited Away, all he did was make fun of the little girl and how pathetic and stupid she was. This pissed Kagome off. Then, he says how the guy of Princess Mononoke must be gay and how stupid it was anyway. This pissed Kagome off more.   
  
"She got you there, Inuyasha," Sango said.   
  
"Shut up, Sango," Inuyasha snapped.   
  
"Don't yell at her," Kagome exclaimed.   
  
"Why!"   
  
"Because she hasn't done anything to you! If you're going to snap at someone, it should be me!"   
  
"Baka!"   
  
"Don't call me a baka, you jerk! I let you watch movies in my house, I let you eat my food, I let you drink my beverages, and this is how you repay me! No wonder your single..." Kagome stuck her nose up in the air and turned away from him. "Even Miroku is more respectful than you and he groped me!"   
  
Inuyasha blinked, but then yelled out, "You're the one who's overreacting! Just because I walked in on you, that doesn't mean you have to yell at me!"   
  
"I have every right to! All you've done is bitch and moan! You should be lucky Kinn is so nice, if he wasn't, he wouldn't ever bother with you! Kami!"   
  
"She's striking you down, Inuyasha," Sango said once more.   
  
"If you would just please keep your comments to yourself, try to enjoy yourself, and show some respect; everything will turn out fine. All right?"   
  
"Fine," Inuyasha growled.   
  
Kagome relaxed herself, unable to move further away because of Sango and Miroku on the couch as well. She sighed; _He can be so immature. How can I like a jerk like him? Am I not so infamous as some other girl? Ugh, why do I even bother with men sometimes?_   
  
Through out the movie, Sango fell asleep, resting on Miroku, and vise versa (in other words, Miroku fell asleep, resting on Sango). Rin was drooped in the beanbag, resting with silent snores. Kagome eventually fell asleep around the end when the Forest Spirit was transforming into its other form. She fell upon Inuyasha, snuggling into his chest, breathing deeply.   
  
Inuyasha blushed and put his arm around her, taking a blanket and placing it upon her sleeping body. He fell asleep as well once the movie ending, drifting into a dream from his past...   
  


....................................................................................................

  
Inuyasha, only four years old, bounced the ball, playing by himself like he always had. He bounced it too hard and it bounced to the near by park. Inuyasha ran after it, coming to a group of human kids holding his ball; they were his age, too.   
  
"Can I have my ball back, onegai," Inuyasha said.   
  
"You're just a hanyou," one boy cried out. All the other boys joined in chanting, "Hanyou, hanyou, hanyou."   
  
"I just want my ball back..."   
  
"What are you going to do, hanyou!" A kid threw a rock at him and the other boys joined in, throwing rocks.   
  
A girl with flowing black hair and shimmering blue eyes ran over; she cried out, "Leave him alone!"   
  
"Ooh!" A different boy said, "Is this hanyou your friend?"   
  
"Ano, iie, but leave him alone anyway! He didn't do anything to you! He just wants his ball back!"   
  
"And what are you going to do?"   
  
"I'll tell your mommies!"   
  
"You won't because you don't know who my mommy is!"   
  
"I could!"   
  
The kids starting pelting rocks at her, chanting, "Hanyou lover, hanyou lover, hanyou lover."   
  
Inuyasha covered the crying girl, protecting her. He took all of the rocks. The boys stop and the smallest one cried out, "Why are you helping her!"   
  
Inuyasha turned around and growled at them. The boys ran away, screaming their heads off, some screaming, "Mommy!" Inuyasha smirked, but turned back to the girl with a considered look on his face, "Are you OK?"   
  
"Arigatou," the girl smiled up at him.   
  
"You're hurt." Inuyasha took the girls hand that was bleeding.   
  
"One of the rocks was sharp, I think..."   
  
Inuyasha licked the blood and the girl giggled, "That tickles!"   
  
Inuyasha huffed, "Keh, you're bleeding and that's the only way to clean it with no water here..."   
  
The girl looked around, "I know where there's water." She took Inuyasha's hand with her non-bloody one and dragged him through a tiny patch of trees. There was a small pond that had a small stream leading to the river a half-mile away.   
  
"How do you know this was here," Inuyasha asked.   
  
"I don't know," the girl looked down, "I guessed and my mommy takes me here sometimes to look at the tadpoles!"   
  
"What are tadpoles?" Inuyasha was slightly confused.   
  
"They're baby froggies, see!" The girl pointed down to the pond and Inuyasha looked.   
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha's ear twitched.   
  
Kagome giggled a little, "Your ear just twitched."   
  
"It does that a lot..." Inuyasha felt a little nervous, embarrassed, and afraid that Kagome would tease him.   
  
"Cool! I wish my ears did that!"   
  
Inuyasha snorted, "You have human ears, you can't do that with human ears."   
  
"I wish I could." The girl stared at his ears and went up to rub them. She grasped one and rubbed it softly.   
  
Inuyasha smiled a little. The girl pulled away, "Gomen, I couldn't help it."   
  
"It felt good," Inuyasha replied. "Could you do that again?" Inuyasha laid his head down in the girl's lap.   
  
"O-OK..." The girl grasped the other ear and rubbed it.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and smiled. The girl felt herself turn a little red and she began to rub both ears. The girl giggled and said, "What's your name?"   
  
"Inuyasha," he replied, "what's yours?"   
  
"I'm--" the girl was interrupted by the rustling of leaves and someone walking closer.   
  
Inuyasha sat up, the girl letting go of his ears. They were very alert; afraid it was the group of boys again. A woman walked towards them, "There you are! Come on, we have to go home now."   
  
"OK, Mama," the girl smiled and took her mother's hand, walking away. "Bye, Inuyasha! I hope we meet again!"   
  
"Matte," Inuyasha cried out, "I don't know your name!"   
  
The girl stopped and turned around to say--   
  


....................................................................................................

  
Inuyasha's dream was interrupted like it always had been since he had start dreaming this when he was seven. He woke up to find Kagome's head in his lap. He looked down at the sleeping figure of Kagome. A picture of the little girl smiling at him had been compared to Kagome in his head. He looked down at her; she was smiling, just like the little girl had.   
  
Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at her, it looked like Kagome was smiling about something. She giggled and said her sleep, "That tickles..." There was a long pause until Kagome said something "What's your name?" Kagome was listening keenly to hear something, but she woke up.   
  
Kagome looked around and groaned, _That always happens... Every time I'm about to find out that boy's name, I'm always woken up._ She saw something black and she felt the fabric under it. It was not her couch, that was sure. It felt like the uniform she wore to Runko's. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's confused and blushing face. She sat up, holding the blanket on her.   
  
"What... How..." Kagome was speechless, blushing red for the third time. She looked at the clock; it was 3:00 A.M. "It's late... What are you doing up though?"   
  
"I just woke up," Inuyasha replied, his blush fading.   
  
"Bad dream?"   
  
"Good dream actually, I just always get woken up before I find out something."   
  
"I know what that's like..."   
  
There was a pause until Inuyasha got up the courage to say, "It sounded like you were the having the same dream as me..."   
  
"How could we," Kagome asked. "We've never met before in our life."   
  
"True, but maybe we have." Inuyasha scooted towards Kagome a little, "I sigh and I smile. A girl turned a little red and she began to rub both of my ears."   
  
"Then I giggled and I asked, 'What's your name?'"   
  
"I said 'Inuyasha, what's yours?' That's when you were about to say your name, but then there was a rustling of leaves. I sat up and the little girl let go of my ears."   
  
"The little boy and I were alert; afraid it was those boys again. Then my mother came by, saying that we had to go home."   
  
"The little girl smiled and took her mother's hand, walking away. As she did, she said, 'Bye, Inuyasha! I hope we meet again!' That's when I cried out, 'Matte, I don't know your name!' Then she stopped, turned around, and said--"   
  
Kagome finished the sentence, remembering it clearly now, "'My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.' I told the boy this, walking home with my mother, glad I met that little dog boy."   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, looking away. Inuyasha sulked a little, "Gomen..."   
  
"What are you sorry about," Kagome giggled.   
  
"I-I didn't mean to ruin the mystery..."   
  
"It's OK. I'm just glad I finally knew who that little boy was." Kagome showed him a scar on his hand, "It healed the next day, but it still left a scar. I'm not sad about that. I'm actually kind of happy. It was my only remembrance of that little boy until now..." Kagome blushed.   
  
"Umm, so, uh... We should probably go back to sleep before we wake the others."   
  
"We could always talk in my room..."   
  


....................................................................................................

  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat up in Kagome's room, talking. "What do you mean someone actually said 'Yes'," Kagome asked.   
  
"Someone agreed to bear Miroku's child," Inuyasha replied. "We kind of left the morning after that, she said yes when she was twelve and it was she was 14 when we visited her."   
  
"Twelve! He's asked a twelve-year-old girl to bear his child! Gross!"   
  
"He did help her out, you know."   
  
"Still, that's just, ew..."   
  
"That's Miroku."   
  
Kagome snorted, "I'm just glad he hasn't asked me!"   
  
"Yet."   
  
"'Yet'!"   
  
"He'll ask you eventually. He didn't ask Sango for three months after he met her."   
  
Kagome giggled, "When he does ask me, I'll make a huge joke out of it. Prank you might say."   
  
"What are you going to do?"   
  
"I'm not telling you."   
  
"You'll say something about it, but you won't tell me. That's just **rude**."   
  
"Look who's talking, Mr. I Can't Be Sensitive For One Moment Or Else My Reputation Will Be Ruined Forever By a Girl Who's Home-Schooled Now."   
  
"Yeah, why's that anyway?"   
  
"Math is hell."   
  
"That's all?"   
  
"Basically." _And the fact that I'm pretending to be Kinn's younger twin sister. Might I add that Kinn doesn't exist?_   
  
"Um... There's this, uh, dance..." Inuyasha blushed, "it's this coming Friday. I was thinking maybe you might, uh, like to come... with me..."   
  
Kagome blushed, _How am I supposed to pull this off with Kinn? I know! Friday is his day to visit our uncle, that's it_! "Um, sure... I-I'll go with you..."   
  
"Great! Because the students can invite whomever they want from another school, as long as they're a junior! It's the Junior Home Coming Dance after all..."   
  
Kagome bit her lip and smiled, "I-I-I'd love to come with you... It's just... Kinn..."   
  
"What about him?"   
  
"He might not like it, you know, since I _am_ technically his younger sister. You might have to ask him until, you know, it becomes official... I don't want me to affect your new friendship, ano, it'd be very rude of me to do that to you and Kinn."   
  
"I'll ask him then. If he says no, I'll take you anyway. He can't stop me from taking anyone! It's a free school--in a way..."   
  
Kagome giggled, "All right... So, Friday at what time?"   
  
"7:30 P.M.?"   
  
"Great..." Kagome blushed. "Kinn won't make it anyway, he visits our uncle on Friday."   
  
"We should go downstairs and sleep. If we sleep up here, they'll never stop bugging us and who knows what Kinn would do."   
  
Kagome giggled, checking her clock. It was 6:00 A.M. "OK, let's go."   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome crept downstairs, sitting on the couch. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest again, silently falling asleep. Inuyasha put a blanket on Kagome, wrapped an arm around her, and fell asleep himself. The two drifted off, dreaming the same thing.   
  


....................................................................................................

  
Inuyasha sighed and smiled. The girl felt herself turn a little red and she began to rub both ears. The girl giggled and said, "What's your name?"   
  
"Inuyasha," he replied, "what's yours?"   
  
"I'm--" the girl was interrupted by the rustling of leaves and someone walking closer.   
  
Inuyasha sat up, the girl letting go of his ears. They were very alert; afraid it was the group of boys again. A woman walked towards them, "There you are! Come on, we have to go home now."   
  
"OK, Mama," the girl smiled and took her mother's hand, walking away. "Bye, Inuyasha! I hope we meet again!"   
  
"Matte," Inuyasha cried out, "I don't know your name!"   
  
The girl stopped and turned around to say, "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome..." 


	3. Discovery

**Chapter 3**

**Discovery**

Kagome had been studying her cousin in class since he was in two of them, but she hadn't seen anyone teasing him. She had been in that school for a month and she saw nothing happening to him. Until one day...

"Oi, Rikku!" Kouga cried out in the middle of the hall once at Kagome's cousin.

"K-Kouga-san." Rikku replied, cowering a bit.

"I need some cash for lunch."

"I-I don't have any..."

"What do you mean, you don't have any? Cough it up!" Kouga pushed him into the lockers, knocking the books out of his hands.

"Kouga!" Kagome cried out in her Kinn voice.

"What do you want?" Kouga snapped.

"Leave my cousin alone, you bastard."

"What are you going to do? Punch me?"

"Maybe I will. What then? You plan to get embarrassed even more?"

"I won't lose to you this time, Higurashi Kinn!" Kouga got in a fighting stance, his fists up, and ready to fight.

"Kidoban Kouga!" A teacher shouted.

"Kaede-sensei..." Kouga replied, dropping his fists.

"No fighting, you know the rules."

Kouga grumbled and stormed off. Kaede-sensei walked away and Kagome went up to her cousin, dropping her manly voice. She whispered quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Ka" Rikku started.

"It's Kinn now, okay? I have a twin sister, Kagome." She replied, winking at him.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, now, come on, let's get your stuff and get to class."

Kagome proceeded home that day and went up to her room. It was only she and Souta at home right then. She sighed and stretched a bit undressing herself. There was a knock and a door opening. She was taking off her shirt then and hadn't heard the knock over her humming. The person peered in and gaped. "Ki-Kinn?"

Kagome gasped and closed her shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing... What are you doing in your sister's room?" He replied. "And what's with the chest wrap?"

Kagome sighed. "You found me out, Miroku..." She opened her shirt, showing him the wrap.

"What's going on?"

"My cousin, Hirotori Rikku, has been picked on for a while at that school. My mother sent me in as a boy to keep an eye on him... Kouga has been picking on him and I intend to stop it. My real name is Higurashi Kagome, I am very much a female with short, boy hair." She picked up a headband and slipped it on her head, poofing her hair a bit. "You see?"

"Wow... my friend has fooled everyone at my school for a month that she's a boy..."

"And I intend for it to last all year."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Don't tell him. Please?"

"Why not?" Miroku asked, grinning.

"I want to keep it very quite." She replied, blushing.

There was the sound of the doorbell. "That's probably Inuyasha now." Miroku replied, beginning to leave. "You get all girled up, and I'll stall Inuyasha."

"Thank you so much, Miroku."

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"What?"

"Since you're a woman, would you please bear my child?"

Kagome threw a pillow at him. "Get out!" She screamed.

Miroku laughed and left down the stairs and answered the door. "What are you doing already here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, just didn't have to do any chores at the shrine, so I came straight here after I grabbed some food." Miroku replied. "Came to ask Kagome out?"

"Looking to see if Kinn wants to play some basketball."

"Well, Kinn's not here."

"He's visiting his uncle _again_?"

"Apparently so..."

"Sure is close with that near-dead bastard."

"Excuse me," Kagome said from behind Miroku, "but you don't even know him. He's a very sweet and kind man. Now, what do you want?" She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a large, old baseball shirt that had belonged to her father. In her hair was a hard, dark blue headband and her eyelid decorated with blue eye shadow.

"I wanted to see if your brother wanted to play some basketball."

"Well, he's not here." She put her hands on her hips.

"Then do you want to watch TV in case he comes back?"

"Sure." Kagome replied, inviting Inuyasha in.

Miroku walked by Kagome and rubbed her bottom. She shrieked and ended up jumping into Inuyasha's arms again. Inuyasha was use to this by now and patted her on the head. "Chill out." Inuyasha said, sighing.

Kagome blushed and went into the kitchen. "Every time!" She muttered, hitting herself in the head with her hand.

"Don't hurt yourself." Inuyasha said, leaning against the doorway.

"I-Inuyasha."

"Sh." He muttered, walking towards her. "Don't want Miroku to think I'm getting sensitive.

"Inuyasha"

"Shut up, you talk too much." Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm forcefully and kissed her. When it ended, he held her close and whispered. "I want to see you all the time."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome blushed and reluctantly pushed him away. "I can't do this... Kinn... he's protective..."

"Forget him, I'll fight him if I have to."

"Well, well, well..." Miroku said from the doorway.

"Tell Kinn and I'll kill you myself." Inuyasha growled, hiding Kagome behind him.

"Don't worry, I believe that's up to Kagome..."

Kagome bit her lip and ran off to her room.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as she ran off. He cursed at himself. "How could she like a hanyou like me?"

"Don't take it so personally," Miroku replied, patting him on the back. "She's just confused, you're her brother's best friend. What is she suppose to do?"

"I don't know..."

"Exactly."

Inuyasha sighed and regretted kissing the only girl he ever thought could like him back, especially after that first night where they fell asleep together.

Kagome went to school the next day as Kinn, as usual. Inuyasha wouldn't look her directly in the eye. Miroku frowned at Kagome. "I don't know what to do." Kagome whispered on the bus, sitting next to Miroku.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then let him know that Kinn knows."

"What! Kinn would kill Inuyasha... we're protective of each other!"

"You sound very schizophrenic."

"Shut up."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What else? Pretend Kinn doesn't know!"

"When, in fact, he does, because you are Kagome and Kinn."

"Yes."

"That's confusing, Kinn."

Kagome sighed and the bus stopped in the bus lot at the school. She proceeded off with Miroku and caught up with Inuyasha. She deepened her voice and approached him. "Hey, Inuyasha, what's up? You've been acting funny all morning."

"Keh, it's nothing, you're the weird one." Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Geez, cool it." Kagomewell, Kinnreplied.

"I'm cool!" Inuyasha snapped at Kinn.

"Hey, what's up with you, seriously?"

"... I kissed your sister yesterday."

"I knew she was acting funny. She was pink in the cheeks every time I brought you up and she hid out in her room a lot."

"Keh, what a girl..."

"She is a girl!" Kinn snapped, the femine side getting quite offended. "Why'd you kiss my sister? She's my sister!"

"I know, man, it's just... she's so beautiful and innocent and"

"So, you like her because she's innocent and you can violate her!"

"No, man, it's not like that.

"If you hurt her, you're dead..." Kinn muttered, grabbing him by the collar.

"Keh, like you could."

"I don't care if you think I can't, I will."

"Whatever put me down." Inuyasha grumbled and Kinn did what he was told.

For the rest of the day, Kagome sat there thinking: "What's going to happen now?"

When Kagome got home, she dressed up especially nice in hope that Inuyasha would come over. To her luck, he did. There was a knock at the door, and Kagome answered it, a bit happy that no one was home. Inuyasha walked on it, hands shoved in his pocket. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once. I like you, okay? If you hate me, that's fine."

"I-I don't hate you..." Kagome replied, blushing.

"It's really okay if you haWait... What'd you say?"

"I don't hate you... I actually really liked being kissed by you." Kagome bit her lip, and thought to herself: _Kami, I'm really setting myself up now..._

"Good." Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. She returned it, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kagome asked.

"It's fine..." Inuyasha replied. "I'll protect you."

Little did they know as they continued to kiss, outside the house watched and listened Kouga. "Damn him... I'll have to figure out how to break them up now..." Kouga muttered to himself, rushing off back to his home. "I'll win her over..."


End file.
